Jailed But Free
by CreamyCreamPuffs
Summary: Luffy x Nami Romance 3 Chopper has been captured by the marines! Luffy thinks he can handle it alone, but can he? What happens when this war makes The War Of The Best look like, well idk.


"Chopper!", Luffy shouted desperatley his arms grabbed not the fury creaturw but handfuls of air. The upper-half of his body shot up only to ache with pain . . . if only Chopper was here he could get healed. Luffy trudged out the room only to see worried crew mates around his door. "Where's Chopper?", Luffy's almost teary eyes scanned for his doctor only to see seven if his nakama infront of him. Nami was the first to speak up, "He . . .!", Nami lowered her voice and turned her head, "He . . . he was . . .", she trailed of agian, small drops of water coming from her eyes like a leaky faucet that could never be fixed. Robin began to slightly cry, whereas Franky was rolling on the floor sobbing like the maniac he was. Zoro annd Sanji were together and for once not arguing just staring down. Brook was sitting on a crate with his violin clutched in his boney well bones. Ussop had a look of anger while he cried . . . the anger was torwards him for not being able to protect his nakama, he balled his hands and clentched his teeth. "Captured.", Nami wheezed deopping to her knees and remembering the first time they met. "Were . . .", Luffy started, everyone looked up intrested in thier captains orders. "Were gonna save Chopper!", Luffy waterfalls of tears stopped. "No . . . theres probably a trap . . . I'll get Chopper back. Alone . . . I don't want to lose anyone else.", Luffy's mind flashed pictyres of Ace . . . dying in his arms, smiling. "Luffy, No!", Sanji shouted. "Are you an idiot?! We do everything together!", Zoro argued. "Guys . . .", Nami said pulling on Zoro's sleeve, "It's not time to argue.", more tears flowed down her red swollen eyes. "Even if he does these things . . . were used to it, we always clean his mess.", Nami explained, getting a small laughter from her crew. "I trust Luffy-san!", Brook got up, a look of determination on his face. "Oui, oui. Don't take all the glory! The great Ussop-san trusts Luffy more!", Ussop pointed his thumb at himself and gave a brave smile. "Were all in?", Nami smiled putting a hand out. "Of course!", Brook shouted placing his bones on her flesh, Ussop put his hand in too. "Anything for Chopper.", Robin added her hand to the pile. "I will SUPPEERR agree!", Franky shoted making a small arm pop out of his big one. "If Robin-swan, and Nami-chwan are I am!", Sanji shouted placing his hand down before lighting a cigaratte. Everyone looked at Zoro, "Tsk, fine.", Zoro placed his hand at the top. "Thanks guys . . .", Luffy said smiling his usual smile and putting his hand on Zoro's. "Luffy . . . come back safe.", Nami smiled.

"Of course! I wouldn't leave my nakama!"

"To become the strongest swordsman!"

"To find the All Blue!"

"To have the best ship ever to be made!"

"To find out what happened in the Void Century."

"To go to Elbaf!"

"To see Laboon agian!"

"To draw a map of the world!"

"To become The King Of Pirates!"

"Luffy Nami-san should come with you, you can't navigate and you'll probably get lost. We'd be worried sick.", Nami shuddered a bit at Robin's remark . . . Robin probably noticed how she was more worried than everyone else. Nami didn't know why she felt that way . . . not at all. Franky brought out the shark submerge. "Take care of her.", Franky patted the blue steel. While Nami was already in Luffy was getting packed lunches. "We'll take care of the shark submerge fine!", Luffy grinned, holding piles of bentos in his arms. "Oui! Bring five only!", Sanji shouted, as Luffy gloomily dropped about 30 bentos and went the the entrance. "I wasn't talking about the transportation, baka.", it was too late Luffy and Nami were . "Looks like were the only one that noticed, fufufu.", Robin smiled at Franky. They knew, Nami liked Luffy, Luffy liked meat. In the end . . . he would love her more than nakama. "I wonder when there gonna be back . . .", Sanji was pacing nervously, no one had seen his face yet. But when they did, he was blushing and had a small nose bleed, everyone sweat dropped, "I wanna be in there,_alone, w_ith Nami-swan. "Your more perverted than usual, swirly brow!", then now another one of there stupid arguments started.

-x-

"Luffy?", Nami felt uncomfortable, it was kinda quiet . . . it was only during rare occasions where Luffy was silent. "Huh?", Luffy looked up drom hia bento and saw Nami staring at the water. "It seems too quiet. And I feel wierd . . . not being able to tell the damn weather patterns.", that was rrue, she was under water, whoop-de-doo, right? "If your uncomfy we can go above water.", Lufy said between bites. What did Nami see in him? He was scrawny . . . but strong. He had a strong will . . . which lead to stupid decisions. Yet . . . she followed him, why? Was it like everyone else, out of respect or dreams or was it love? She shook her head as she made the submerine go upwards. . . . just to see, "Crap.", Nami uttered one word as she saw a horrid sight.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I have presented you with an epic, epic cliff hanger! BTW, no freaking way am I going to have those scenes where they fall on each other and kiss, Luffy is oblivious to love, it'll take a bunch of chapters for him to learn, this is mostly a Dragon x OC in the past fanfic, but theres slow love with Nami x Luffy, A.O.K?**

**XoXo CreamyCreamPuffs**


End file.
